Happy Birthday Gary!
by StevieBond
Summary: One-Shot follow-up to Hyperdimension Neptunia - Gary's Harem Quest. Gary Rain is happy because it's his birthday which is sure to become interesting for the ex-harem guy. But before his birthday party can happen, he has to go through meeting Plutia and that can be good or bad news, depending on the situation.


**If you're curious, I'd say this would be a one-shot follow up to Gary's Harem Quest.**

 **I also felt that it was time to start advancing Gary's relationship with Blanc and having it occur on his birthday seemed right. :)**

* * *

Happy Birthday Gary!

"I'm so excited!" Gary exclaimed as he rose up from his bed one morning. "And I just can't hide it!"

It was true, he really couldn't hide his morning glory for today was a special day for Gary, his birthday had just arrived and it was the iconic age of 21. One thing that was on his mind as he cleaned himself up was what kind of event would occur, would he get a birthday kiss and how much will the bill be when Neptune's had her fill of puddings, although that scenario would almost be entirely expected to happen, considering who it is.

It was several months ago since he had to do that harem quest and at first he loved the joys of having a harem of his own, but during 5pb's concert after IF told him about she felt over the touching situation, Gary began to have wonder that having a harem can be a problem which in turn led to him making a decision that he swore to stick with. It was that moment that he would accept that he is just one man with one heart to share and love. After finishing the harem quest, Blanc came to his house and the two got together before they made the relationship official.

Fast-forwarding to his birthday, he was pretty keen on how it would unfold, since celebrating his birthday with the CPU's and everyone else was something he never had before.

"Hmm, will Blanc be there?" He asked himself whilst getting changed. "No I'm sure she will and I bet she has a present for me."

With his mind focused and his genuine smile on following breakfast, he was about to leave his home when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hm? Who could that be?"

He opened the door and in front of him was a young looking teenager, wearing a dress with big white slippers and light purple hair to complete the image.

"Goooood morning." She greeted slowly. "I'm Plutia, it's nice to meet you."

This was the first time Gary met someone named Plutia, but somehow, he was already getting bad vibes from her.

"Oh um...m-morning Plutia, I'm...Gary Rain, just call me Gary."

Plutia smiled. "Okay Gary, your name is easy to say."

"So anyways, who are you in detail and how did you know where I live?"

"Ohhh, I'm Neppy's friend and today, you're my neeeeew friend."

Gary looked away and sighed. "A friend of Neptune's, guess that how you knew about me and my home." He looked back at her. "So what are you doing here for?"

"To say happy birthday. Happy birthday, Gary!" She said happily with music notes flying from her head.

"Umm, thanks."

Plutia had a finger on her chin. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"You mean there's more?"

"Oh that's it, Histy wants you to go to the basilicom for something important when the sun sets."

Gary nodded. "I see, I guess it must be important if she needs me for it. So where do you live?"

"Oh I'm the CPU of Planeptune from Ultra Dimension, Neppy comes over to visit me sometimes."

Gary blinked. "Wait, you mean you come from another dimension where you're the CPU of Planeptune?"

"Uh huh, I also have a friend I want you to meet."

Gary was taken back slightly. "Another one?"

"Yeeees, let's go." Plutia began grabbing his arm.

"Woah, wait a second, where are we going?"

Plutia tried yanking his arm. "To see P-ko, Neppy calls her that."

Gary stood his ground, first mistake. "Hold on Plutia, you say you're a CPU, but with the way you look, I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, do you want me to transform?"

Gary remained firm, second mistake. "Well if you can prove it, why don't we go to a dungeon so we don't end up hurting anyone?"

She nodded. "Okaaaaay, let's go."

After Gary left the house and locking up, Plutia grabbed his arm and Gary had to follow suit away from the city.

* * *

They walked a long while before reaching Panan Jungle that was down in the south west part of Planeptune. The area itself was home to the totem pole monsters that commonly appeared as one totem pole or in separate parts, but there were rumors of huge dogoos and dragons that were said to come out at night, making the dungeon far more dangerous for monster slayers.

"Okay, this should be a good place, the monsters won't attack us as long as we stay in this smaller circle part." Gary said.

Plutia finally let go of his arm that she had grabbed on since the beginning. "Okaaaay."

"You don't have to talk slow, it makes you weird." That was Gary's third and final mistake, completely unaware of what he had just said.

Plutia didn't seem to take it kindly. "Don't be meeeean, I'm not weird. I have a tendency to be dazed."

"Sure whatever, so go on, prove to me that you can transform."

Plutia stood well back and smiled with her eyes closed. "Alright, here I go-"

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

Suddenly, a large monster had approached the two of them and the size shocked Gary.

"What the crap?!" He exclaimed. "That's an Orb Dragon! I thought Dragons don't attack during the day!" He searched himself, only to realize that he did not prepare.

"Gary, look out!"

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

"ARGH!" He leaped to the side, dodging the dragon's attack. "I forgot to take my weapon with me, dammit! I'm defenseless!"

"Oh no..." Plutia felt sad before she showed a look of determination. "...I'll get you of trouble!"

Suddenly, the cute and ditsy image of Plutia transformed into a CPU with quite the opposite image and personality to boot. Gary had a small window of opportunity to look at Plutia now in her HDD form and he was stunned, unable to move at the sight. This was not the Plutia that he knew and was now wishing he had believed her more.

"Plutia...is that you?" He asked.

*ROAR*

Even the orb dragon felt intimidated by her presence.

"That is correct, Gary." She replied in a calm yet uncertain tone. "I am CPU Iris Heart and you may refer to me as your savior."

"Oh my..." Gary couldn't help but gulp at the HDD outfit she was wearing. "...what have I done?"

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

"Uh uh uh." Iris Heart taunted. "Dragons like you are meant to be slain, now let me show you how I pleasure those who cross me!"

Iris Heart flew off her foot and charged at the orb dragon, attacking from all sides and using her range of attacks that caught the dragon off guard whilst Gary ran to a safe distance. The fight didn't last long as after a Fighting Viper attack that was followed by a T. Blade Kick, the orb dragon fell to the side.

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

It suddenly vanished away as iris Heart landed back down with a look of satisfaction. "Hahahahaha, that felt good." She turned to face Gary. "You alright?"

Gary mustered the courage to stand closer to her. "Ow...ow, I think I twisted my ankle when I tried to get away."

"Good to hear." She suddenly had an idea in her head that cannot be good. "Do you believe me now Gary, or would you like me to give you a special service?"

Gary gulped and shivered. "N-n-n-n-no that's okay, please don't!" He pleaded. "Besides, Histoire needs to see me, you did say that, right?"

Iris Heart sighed. "Awww, how disappointing but I guess that can wait for another time." She then transformed back into Plutia.

"Phew..." Gary sighed in relief, making a mental note to never make Plutia mad. "...I'm sorry for not believing you, Plutia, thank you for saving me."

"It's okay and you're welcome." She replied happily. "Now can we go and see my friends?"

"Oh yeah, you had someone you wanted me to meet." They began to leave. "Then I'll lead the way back."

"Yaaaaaay!"

Plutia grabbed his arm and they left Panan Jungle, walking all the way back to Planeptune. Gary however was beginning to feel hungry.

"Say Plutia, mind if we take a stop at my house along the way?" He asked. "I could do with food right now."

"Okaaaay." She replied.

The two went back to his home and unlocking the door, they went inside and Gary went to the kitchen to make lunch whilst Plutia got comfy on the sofa before laying down.

"What kind of foods do you like?" He asked, making sandwiches. "Plutia?" He looked at the living room to find Plutia napping on the sofa. "Huh?"

"Hmmmm..." She hummed with her eyes closed. "...neeeew friend, hehehe..."

"Oh geez...don't tell me she naps as much as Neptune does." He said to himself. "Oh well, guess I'll wake her up when lunch is ready."

Once the lunch part was done, Gary yawned and chose to go to his bed for a quick nap, but he didn't think that Plutia would follow him.

* * *

The minutes turned into hours before Gary woke up to find a sleeping Plutia resting close and holding his arm close. Moments after he woke up, Plutia opened her eyes too before Gary looked at the window.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "It's the beginning of the sun setting already?"

"Heeeey...don't yell." Plutia moaned.

Gary realized his mistake instantly. "Oops, sorry Plutia, I was just surprised that we napped for hours, we need to get to the basilicom now."

Plutia stretched. "Ohhh, okay."

The two left his home and walked into the streets of the city before noticing the basilicom in view.

"We're here." Plutia said. "My other friend is inside, come on."

"You don't have to drag my arm." He replied. "Let's just take it slow."

The two entered into the basilicom to find the place completely dark with no sign of lighting.

"Umm..." Gary hummed. "...hello, is anyone in here?"

Suddenly, the room lit up and there were lots of people in attendance.

"SURPRISE!" They cheered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GARY!"

"WOAH!" Gary exclaimed happily. "Damn, everyone!"

"Thank you for coming, Gary." Histoire said as the party began to get underway. "I knew you would complete your task for today."

He rubbed his head. "Well it was an easy one, compared to what I've been through so far."

"Oh, I see you have met Plutia, but you haven't met Peashy yet."

"Hm? Who is Peashy?"

"Watch out for Pea!" A young girl voice intervened before appearing from the group and charging towards Gary.

"What the-OOOMMPH!"

Peashy unintentionally head-butted him in the stomach, knocking him down instantly.

"I had a feeling that would happen." IF sighed. "Peashy, you really need to stop headbutting people everytime you meet someone new."

"Oops, sorry." Peashy went back with the group as Gary was helped up by Uni and Nepgear.

"So you all planned this together?" Gary asked.

"You betcha, buddy." Neptune answered. "All we had to do was get your birthday info and we would be set."

"But where did you get it from?"

"The data archives." Nepgear replied. "The staff were okay with us looking at the information as long as Histoire was present."

"I see..." Gary looked among the guests to find his love. "...Blanc!"

Blanc noticed him and smiled with a blush. "Gary..." Without any warning, she walked over to him and kissed him with her arms around his neck.

"Woah, Blanc!" Noire intervened before she winked. "Save that for later."

Gary was a little confused. "Huh? For later?"

Blanc held his hand. "It's nothing to worry about for now, I'll tell you later."

"Alright." Gary held her close. "I'm very happy to see you here on my birthday."

"Well as your girlfriend, I wouldn't miss it, even if I have to make time away from my reading."

Gary gently kissed her back. "And I know how much you love reading, so I'm happy." He then felt his body being hugged.

"Happy birthday mister Gary." Rom said who was the one hugging him.

"Thank you, but you don't have to say mister." Gary looked around a bit. "So that young girl was Peashy?"

"Yes, she and Plutia are CPU's from Ultra Dimension." Blanc answered. "But I want to now focus on you and me."

Gary chose to not think more of it. "Alright, we've been together for nearly three months since that day."

"Yes and now I think's the time for something that I want to give you later."

"Alright, I'll look forward to it."

With that being said, the party continued to move along in full swing as the sun went down and the moon began to rise.

* * *

When the night time settled in, some of the guests had left although there was some who were still present.

"Hey Gary-roony." Neptune said. "Here ya go."

"Really, you're giving me one of your puddings as a present?" Gary asked.

"Sure thing, birthday buddy. P-ko and I put our effort into making it."

"Well thank you, I'll make sure to enjoy it when I get back home."

He then felt a grip by his arm, he looked at see Blanc, blushing at him and this was giving out a lot of signals to some.

"Heavens, it seems Blanc wants to spend time with you alone." Vert smirked. "How will you advance the story, young man?"

Gary smiled. "I don't need to answer that one, because I already know it in my head."

"In that case, you better walk along home and get ready."

Plutia overheard the conversation. "Get ready? What does Verty mean?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Vert replied innocently.

Gary looked at Blanc and held her hand tight. "Blanc, shall we go back to my place?"

Blanc blushed redder. "Gary..." She then smiled. "...yes, let us go right now."

"Alright folks." Gary got the attention of the other guests. "I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who could make it, this was a wonderful birthday party I will never forget, so thank you all once again."

"You're very welcome." Compa replied. "Oh and here's a handkerchief in case you make a mess with Nep-Nep's pudding."

Gary took the handkerchief and wrapped the pudding inside it. "Shall we get going, Blanc?"

She nodded and with that, the two left the basilicom and walked all the way back to his house. Upon entering inside and locking the door behind him, Blanc suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. Gary was taken back by the surprise display of romance shown by the quiet Lowee goddess, but he relaxed and sank into the kiss by putting his arms around her before the kiss turned into heavy kissing, the making out was halted though as they gasped for air.

"Wow Blanc, I didn't expect you to kiss me so passionately." Gary said as he removed his jacket and shoes by the door.

"Sorry Gary...I decided that tonight, I couldn't wait anymore." She replied before removing her coat and hat by the sofa. "I want you and I to become one."

Gary couldn't help but feel aroused by hearing that and if there was a chance for this happen, tonight was his best bet.

Before taking it to the next level, Blanc had one last thing to say. "Happy Birthday, Gary."

THE END

* * *

 **Another one-shot done, this one had been nagging me for some time anyways. Lol.**


End file.
